


but he loves you

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, One Shot, Star Trek References, i Guess it could be compliant, i mean. sorta, read it however u want tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt stares at him for a second. “God, I love you.”





	but he loves you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the groupchat but it came out rlly cute so here it is . also the title is from a siken poem bc a) im uncreative and b) im gay

Hermann wakes up to light streaming in through the curtains and the smell of burnt pancakes wafting in from the kitchen.

It’s Thursday, maybe, he can’t be bothered to remember the date yet; the clock on his bedside table tells him it’s 11 am. He’s comfortable, so, _so_ comfortable, but the idea of pancakes (regardless of how burnt they may be) is enough to get him out of bed.

He shuffles into the kitchen, almost tripping over the hems of his too-big pajama pants. Newt is scraping pancake off of a pan with a batter-covered spatula, wearing one earbud and humming along to whatever is playing. Hermann smiles at his back from the doorway.

Newt turns to set a crumpled pancake on a pile by the microwave and jumps when he sees Hermann. He nearly drops the pan on his foot.  

“Shit, Herms, you scared me!” He laughs lightly and pulls out the earbud. “I made pancakes. And also burnt, like, 5 of them.”

“Thank you, dear.” Hermann crosses the room and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

They’re allowed slow, lazy mornings like this now, after all they’ve been through.

They move around each other perfectly, completely in sync, until they’re both seated in the breakfast nook with a towering pile of pancakes between them. Newt drizzles maple syrup on his stack, while Hermann eats his with blueberries.

“There’s no way in hell we can eat all of these.” Newt frowns. He’s on his 5th pancake.

“We can always have leftovers.” Hermann speaks around a bite - a very _Newton_ habit he’s picked up over the years. The line between what he picked up from the drift and what he picked up from their sheer proximity has almost entirely disappeared.

Newt stares at him for a second. “God, I love you.”

 

They don’t bother to clean up the kitchen, or even get dressed; they wander 20 feet into the living room and crash on the couch. Newt votes to watch _Star Trek: The Original Series_ \- it’s his day to choose what they watch, so Hermann agrees, even though he’d much rather catch up on season 5 of _Next Generation_.

“ _Amok Time_.” Newt reads along with the title card, then sings along with the choral opening.

“You’re off key.” Hermann says.

“Yep.”

Newt swings his legs across Hermann’s lap and leans forward to rest his cheek against his shoulder; Hermann tilts his own head to rest it atop Newt’s.

“Spock reminds me of you.” Newt says, just as the character in question is fumbling through an awkward explanation of his situation.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Hermann hums. He toys absently with Newt’s hair.

“Hell yeah, I love Spock.” Newt smiles.

They watch the rest of the episode quietly, bar some side commentary from Newt (and fondly exasperated replies from Hermann). As the credits roll, Newt props his chin up on Hermann’s shoulder.

“We should watch _Mirror, Mirror_ next.” Newt says. “I don’t wanna see _Adonias_ again.”

“ _The Changeling_ is a perfectly good episode.” Hermann argues. “We can watch that first.”

Newt sighs. “Ugh. Sure.”

 

By the time they finally head back to bed, it’s nearly 1 am and they’ve gotten through 11 episodes.

Newt flops down face-first on his side, and Hermann props himself up against his own pillows.

“Night,” Newt says. It comes out muffled through his pillow. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Newton. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok the full quote i got the title from is "he won't tell you he loves you, but he loves you" and that Fits these two so well, but also im soft so i couldn't have them not say i love you like every 5 minutes, so, uh, this


End file.
